Pokemon and Yugioh arc v lemon
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: Ash and Novaforce Stardust Dragon has won the hearts of many girls. Now they have to face their greatest challange. Having Sex with their girls. AshXLulu, AshX Rin, AshXZuzu, AshXCelina, StardustXNightingale, StardustXWinter bell, StardustXCat Dancer and StardustXMozart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first try at this stuff. I'll be doing this for a while. I'll also need help with my Synchro story as well.**

 **It's short, but enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale.**

In the Spirit world in the White mountains, home of the White Dragons, Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale were in Stardust Dragon's cave.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Nightingale were in a tight hug with Novaforce Stardust Dragon was giving his wife a deep kiss.

Stardust pulled away from Nightingale with Nightingale looking at him with a smile. "Are you sure you wish to do this again, Nightingale''. Novaforce Stardust Dragon said looking at his wife. "I am''. Nightingale said without a second thought.

"I was so sad when I heard what happen to you, but now that you're here and alive, I just want to make love with you and be happy again with you''. Nightingale said to Stardust Dragon, answering his question.

Novaforce Stardust Dragon smiled at his wife before he started to kiss Nightingale's neck, making Nightingale moan in pleasure. "Stardust, that feels so good''. Nightingale said as she felt great pleasure.

Stardust kept kissing Nightingale's neck, before he moved his left arm that had his new gauntlet to Nightingale's breasts and started to massage Nightingale's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "Sweetheart, you might want to not do it so loud or our little baby will wake up''. Nightingale said to Stardust, reminding him that their child was asleep.

Stardust chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot''. Stardust said to his wife. Nightingale then looked at Stardust Dragon's tail, which Stardust noticed before he moved his tail to Nightingale's face.

Nightingale grabbed Stardust's tail and started to stroke it, before she started to lick it, making Stardust began to moan. "Nightingale, that's nice''. Stardust said in pleasure. Soon Stardust and Nightingale started to get serious.

Stardust moved away from Nightingale so that Nightingale could show her vagina and Stardust showed his dick.

Stardust then started to thrust in Nightingale, making her moan in pleasure. "Your even better than before''. Nightingale managed to say between the moans. "Because my new form makes me stronger than before in everything''. Stardust said to his wife.

Stardust kept thrusting in Nightingale while Nightingale wrapped her arms and legs around Stardust. Soon Nightingale took Stardust's left arm and had him touch her left breasts making her moan again. Soon Nightingale started to feel pain from Stardust's dick being bigger than before and thrusting into her.

"Nightingale, I…''. Stardust said taking notice, but Nightingale shook her head. "It's alright, I guess I will just have to get used to your new bigger weapon''. Nightingale said with a smile on her face.

Stardust kept looking at his Wife for a few seconds, before he thrusted again making Nightingale moan again. "Stardust… Harder''. Nightingale said to her husband.

Stardust kept thrusting and soon Nightingale felt no pain, just pleasure now. "Stardust… So, good''. Nightingale said to her husband. "Your just as good''. Stardust said to his wife.

Stardust then kissed Nightingale, with his tongue wrapping around Nightingale's tongue. Stardust than wrapped his tail around both Nightingale and himself.

Soon Stardust and Nightingale started to feel that they were close to their limit. "Nightingale, I'm close''. Stardust Dragon said feeling close to his limit. "Me too, Stardust. Please let go''. Nightingale said to her husband.

Soon Stardust and Nightingale couldn't take it anymore and they both cum at the same time.

Both Stardust and Nightingale took deep breaths as they felt each other's cum cover their private sports.

Soon Stardust felt enough strength return and removed his dick from Nightingale and looked at Nightingale.

Nightingale smiled at her husband, before she moved her left wing to Stardust's face and kissed him on the lips.

Both Stardust and Nightingale closed their eyes as they kissed for 20 seconds before Stardust pulled away. "That felt great''. Stardust said to Nightingale.

Nightingale giggled for a few seconds before she stopped. "Want to go again my Star Dragon''. Nightingale said in a sexiness tone. Stardust looked at Nightingale before he chuckled. "Of Couse, my beautiful Wife''. Stardust said to his wife.

They were both seconds away from having sex again, when they both heard a Baby Dragon's cry.

Both Stardust and Nightingale looked to the other side of the cave to see their son awake and crying. Both husband and wife sighed before they moved away from each other. "We'll continue this another time sweetheart''. Nightingale said before she went to her son and picked him up. "There, there, It's okay''. Nightingale said to her son, calming him down a little. Novaforce Stardust Dragon went up to his wife and looked at his son.

Stardust held his left-hand claws out to his son, and his son took notice. Stardust's son started to smile as he grabbed his father's claw.

Stardust chuckled at his son with Nigghtingale singing a bed time song to her son. Soon the baby dragon fall asleep.

Nightingale put her son back his bed and looked at Stardust. "Now, where were we''. Nightingale said making Stardust chuckle as they both went for round two.

* * *

 **Sorry that it was short, but I'll get better. Also I'll be working a little on my digimon story okay.**

 **See you. Let's Rev it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I did the next chapter for my Lemon story and this time it is Ash and Lulu. Also I expect many Revives after this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ash and Lulu.**

Ash was in his room wearing Black Sleep Clothes. After everything today, he just wanted to rest. Shay, Rin, Lulu and Saya were sleeping in other rooms, with Saya deciding to sleep with Rin to know her better.

Ash was getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door. "Coming. Coming." Ash said, as he headed towards his bedroom door and opened the door. "Yes?" Ash asked, then widen his eyes in surprise at who he saw at the door. Standing at the door was Lulu, who was smiling happily at him, while wearing Purple Sleep clothes. "Lulu? What are you doing here?" Ash asked with a confuse look about why Lulu was in his Room so late. "Satoshi. I never got to properly thank you for saving me, reuniting me with my Brother and Saya." Lulu said to her lover. This got Ash even more confuse at what Lulu was trying to do. "And what is the proper way of thanking me, Lulu?" Ash replied to his lover as well, wondering what her proper way of thanking him is.

Lulu then lean towards his face to one of his ears, causing him to blush at how close Lulu is to him. "Let's just say, this is your proper reward for saving me, Satoshi." Lulu whispered seductively, causing Ash to shiver. Before Ash could respond, Lulu grabbed his face with her hands and gave him a passionate kiss, making Ash's eyes go wide in surprise, before Ash then closed them to return the kiss. Lulu then proceeded to push Ash towards the King Size bed, still kissing until they both landed on the bed. Lulu was on top, straddling Ash, and soon ended the kiss. Ash was speechless at what Lulu did at the moment.

"Lulu, are-" Ash was about to respond when Lulu placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, while smiling at him lovely. "Satoshi. This is my proper thank you to you saving me and reuniting me with Saya and Shay. I want both of us to enjoy each other's presents at this time with each other and have a special Night together." Lulu explained to her boyfriend/lover. "So, Satoshi, will you love me tonight?" Lulu continued to explain what she wanted to do, as she lifted her finger from his lips.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted?" Ash asked, wanting to be sure with Lulu if this is what she wants. "Yes." Lulu whispered, then proceeded to kiss Ash again on the lips, with Ash returning the kiss as well. The kiss lasted for a while, until both let go to breath. Lulu then got an idea, smiling mischievously at Ash. This got Ash confused at Lulu's look. "What are you thinking, Lulu?" Ash asked again. Lulu didn't respond, but she took off her clothes until she was wearing nothing but purple laced bras and panties in front of Ash, while blushing.

Ash was staring in awe at her appearance, and couldn't respond at first, while his face was burning red. "Wanna make this more interesting, Satoshi?" Lulu asked seductively, causing Ash to shiver more when he hears Lulu talk like that. Ash nodded at her question, then proceeded to take his clothes off as well, until he was in nothing but his black boxers, showing his strong body. Both stared at each other for a few minutes, then begin to kiss each other again, rubbing their bodies against one another in pleasure. Ash would even go to Lulu's neck and kiss her on the neck, making Lulu moan as well.

Ash then used his left hand to grab Lulu's chest, and the other on her butt, causing Lulu to moan in pleasure. Lulu also used one of her hands to grab his butt, and the other on his throbbing rod, causing Ash to moan at this interaction. Things were starting to heat up at this time.

Soon enough, both were now not wearing clothes anymore, and beginning their final climax, with Ash lying down and Lulu on top of Ash. "Are you ready, Lulu?" Ash asked his Girlfriend, while blushing at what has happened. "I am, Satoshi. I want you inside me now." Lulu responded to Ash. After that, Ash thrusted into Lulu's vagaina until he was inside her, causing Lulu to moan in pain before turning to pleasure at close contact. Ash continued to thrust into Lulu, causing both him and Lulu to moan in pleasure, while Ash grabbed Lulu's hips to increase his thrusting. "Lulu, there is something you need to know''. Ash said to Lulu, while stopping his thrusting, causing Lulu to look at him. "What is it, my love''. Lulu said to Ash, wondering what her lover has to say.

"You know me being the Crimson Dragon has many differences. Mating with a girl is one of them. I have to mark them to be my mate so that they'll be mine and my mate will gain some of my powers. The Only problem is that I have to be with more than one Mate. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you soone- ''. Ash was cut off by Lulu, placing her right hand's index finger on his lips, while she lied down on Ash, with her breasts again Ash's chests. "I already agreed to share you when I agreed to share you with Sayaka and Rio, so it doesn't matter to me, just promise to love me''. Lulu said to her lover, while looking at him with love in her eyes. Ash looked at his girlfriend in shock that she wasn't bothered, but nodded to Lulu and kissed her, which Lulu kissed back.

Ash then went back to thrusting into Lulu, making both him and Lulu moan in pleasure. Soon Lulu decided to breats feed Ash, which Ash did, by sucking Lulu's left breats, making Lulu close her eyes in bliss. Soon after 5 minutes later, Ash and Lulu were close to their Climax. "Satoshi, I'm so close''. Lulu said to Ash, while gasping for air. "Me to Lulu, I'm so close''. Ash said to Lulu, while gasping for air. Soon Ash and Lulu couldn't hold on and came at the same time. "SATOSHI!''. Lulu shouted out as she cum. "LULU!''. Ash shouted out as he cum as well. Soon their climax was over, with Ash's seed now in Lulu and Lulu's cum covering Ash's dick. Lulu was still lying down on Ash's body

Ash and Lulu were still gasping for air, while looking at each other Lovely. Ash then moved his head to the left side of Lulu's neck and bit on to it, gently, while making Lulu blush. Ash's teeth burned with Crimson fire, before the fire disappeared with Ash taking his mouth off of Lulu's neck, revealing a bite mark, before it glowed Crimson and turned into a small Crimson dragon mark, signaling that Lulu was now Ash's mate. "I love you Ash''. Lulu said, calling Ash What Ash has asked her to call him. "I love you to, Lulu''. Ash said to Lulu, with love and care in his eyes. Ash and Lulu then kissed each other on the lips, with Ash putting the sheets over him and Lulu. Soon Ash and Lulu fell asleep, with Lulu still lying down on Ash and Ash holding Lulu's Right hand with his left with their fingers locked together.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the wait for this story's next Chapter. Anyway see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Winter Bell and Stardust

**Hello bitches. Sorry for the wait, but I had somethings to take care of Today, but here's the new Lemon Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Wind Witch – Winter Bell.**

Novaforce Stardust Dragon and Winter Bell are in the spare cave, kissing each other yet again, passionately, while Winter Bell's body was in human world, like she had transformed into her real form. Winter Bell was now a Female Human body, same size as Cat Dancer. She had Long Icy Blue Hair, yellow eyes, two hands with Ice Crystal gloves on them, same size breasts as Nightingale, Icy White Dress, White High Heels that she wears on her legs and finally her beautiful White Skin.

Soon, Stardust and Winter Bell pulled back from each other to catch their breath. "Winter Bell, are you sure you want to do this?" Stardust asked his Synchro lover, wanting to be sure about going any further. Winter Bell smiled at him, then giggle a bit with and covering her mouth with her right hand. "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question, my love." Winter Bell replied, putting one hand on his chest and cupping his chin with her other hand, while looking at him with pure love on her face and eyes.

"The real question is: will you love me back, Stardust?" Winter Bell sincerely asked, now having a seductive smile that says she really wants this right now. Stardust was blushing from what Winter Bell said, not mention her being very close to him and feeling her breasts against his chest. Stardust then sighed, and look into her eyes that shows love and care, smiling. "Yes, I will love you back, my Lovely Bell." Stardust replied, with Winter Bell smiling and blushing back at what Stardust called her.

"Then let us proceed." Winter Bell said, bringing his face down with her hand for them kiss each other on the lips, along with rubbing their bodies against each other, while Winter Bell took her dress off. Soon, Winter Bell and Stardust were starting to get very aroused, soon separating from each other's faces to breath, both blushing very red at the moment and what was happening. Stardust grabbed at her chest with his left claw, making her moan in pleasure about being touched that way by her lover.

After that, Winter Bell proceed to grab Stardust's tail, looking at it very mischievously, then proceeded to suck and lick on it, making Stardust moan in pleasure as well from having Winter Bell touch his tail.

Soon, his throbbing rod began to grow hard, getting Winter Bell's attention as she let go of the tail. "Well now, what's this?" Winter Bell asked, curious about what got her full attention. Winter Bell soon looked at Stardust, who is still moaning and blushing. She soon realizes that she wants him inside her, now. "Do you still want this? You don't have to do..." Stardust said, but was silence by a finger from Winter Bell, smiling at him with pure love still. "Like I said, you already know the answer." Winter Bell replied, with Stardust putting his rod inside of her, causing her to cry in pain at first, which then turned into moans of pleasure.

Stardust leaned down on the ground as he kept thrusting into Winter Bell, his eyes closed in Pleasure from ding this with Winter Bell, while Winter Bell also had her eyes closed as well from finally having this special moment with Stardust. Winter Bell opened her eyes with her face red, before she put her hands-on Stardust's face and pulled him down to kiss Stardust on the lips, with Stardust returning the kiss.

Stardust and Winter Bell kept kissing, before the pulled away and smiled at each other with love in their eyes. Stardust then wrapped his claws around Winter Bell's Waist and brought her up, with him getting off the ground. Stardust then wrapped his wings around Winter Bell and kissed her again, while still thrusting into her, with Winter Bell enjoyed and kissed Stardust back with her eyes closed in pleasure.

Stardust then pulled away from Winter Bell and looked at one of her breasts with his face blushing. Winter Bell took notice of Stardust looking at her breast and blushed. "I-I-I-It's ok if you want to Stardust''. Winter Bell said to Stardust, staring to get nervous from the thought of Stardust sucking on her breasts. Stardust looked at Winter Bell's face, who nodded to him, before he licked Winter Bell's breasts with his tongue, causing Winter Bell to Blush and moan in Pleasure at Stardust licking her breasts. Soon Stardust took Winter Bell's left Breasts in his mouth and sucked on it, causing Winter to Blush even more, while Stardust wrapped his Tail around her Waist to kept her close.

Soon after 30 seconds of sucking Winter Bell's Breasts, Stardust pulled away and looked at Winter Bell, who was looking at him with a face of pure Love and Pleasure. Stardust moved his face to Winter Bell's face and kissed her on the lips, with Winter Bell Returning the kiss, while placing her two hands on Stardust's face.

Soon, they were both riding each other, along with kissing each other again, tongues dancing with each other. This lasted for a while until they both climax into one another. Soon, they were both lying down on the ground, out of breath, looking at each other with lots of love in them, with Stardust's tail still around her waist, and Winter Bell lying down on Stardust's left wing with her hands-on Stardust's chest. "Was that good enough for you, Winter Bell?" Stardust asked, still breathing hard from having a heavenly make out with his Synchro Lover. "Yes, but now I have another question for you." Winter Bell said, still breathing as well from having Sex with Stardust as well, while looking at him with love in her eyes and face.

"And what's that?" Stardust asked curiously at what Winter Bell's question could be. "Do you want to go again?" Winter Bell asked, blushing and still wanting to do some more mating with the lover of her life. Stardust answered was a smile on his face, and the two engage in another round again.

That Night, the Cave only had the sounds of Kissing, moaning and screaming as Stardust Dragon claimed Wind Witch Winter Bell as his second mate and lover, with Winter Bell finally having her dream of being Novaforce Stardust Dragon's mate come true. She also hopes that someday that she could bear Stardust's children, just like Nightingale Beard Stardust's first child. Wind Witch Winter Bell was now happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you all enjoyed that. Also that human world of Winter Bell will her her evolved form and easier to create a lemon Chapter of these two monsters. Anyway, Next Chapter is gonna be Ash and Rin, and after that the remake of the Christmas Special.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ash and Rin

**The new Chapter is done. This time it's Rin and Ash. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ash and Rin.**

Ash is decorating his room for Christmas, feeling excited to finally celebrate a Christmas again after so long. Ash can't really remember the last time that he celebrated Christmas in his world so he wants this to be Special, then Ash heard knocking on his door. "Wonder who could that be?" Ash asked himself, stopping decorating his room and headed towards his door. As soon as Ash opened the door, he is surprise to see Rin in front of him, wearing her clothes that she started to wear.

"Rin?" Ash asked, wondering what she is doing here at the moment. "Hello, Satoshi." Rin greeted, having a smile on her face with her eyes closed. "Rin, what are yo..." Ash said, but was interrupted when Rin went and grabbed his face with both hands, giving him a passionate kiss, closing her eyes in bliss.

Ash is in shock at first, then proceeded to return the kiss as well, while wrapping his hands around his waist. This lasted for a minute until both Ash and Rin let go, both blushing and breathing as they stared at each other with love on their faces. "May I ask what this is about, Rin?" Ash asked, wanting an explanation at what Rin wants to do. Rin then gave him a seductive smile, causing Ash to shudder, seeing that look before in Lulu, before they mated. "Let's just say it's my turn now, Satoshi." Rin replied, getting Ash confuse for a moment, though he was trying to not panic. "Your turn for what?" Ash asked, confused, hoping that Rin will buy his act.

Rin then giggle a bit, hiding her left hand in front her mouth. "I think you know exactly what it is, Satsohi." Rin answered, with Ash still confuse at first, then blush very red at what Rin meant by that and what she wants. "Rin, are you..." Ash said, but is interrupted and silence by a finger from Rin's left hand. "Instead of talking, why don't we settle this in bed?" Rin asked again, still having her finger on Ash's mouth, then lean towards one of his ears. "And besides, I know you want me as well, just as much as me Satoshi." Rin whispered seductively, getting Ash to shiver from his spine from hearing Rin and acting like what Lulu did to him. Ash nodded his head, still blushing.

"Good." Rin said, letting her finger off his mouth, then grabbed and kissed his lips again, leading him towards the bed, with Rin ending up on Ash, both of them still making out. Soon, both of Ash and Rin let go of the kiss, breathing and blushing at each other, with Rin holding his face and Ash's arms wrapped around her waist. "Rin, are you sure you want this?" Ash asked, not wanting to hurt her. Rin just smiled at him, liking how he cares for her very much. "I told you, it's my turn to have my way with you, Satoshi." Rin answered playfully, making small circles on his chest with one finger from her right hand.

Soon, Ash and Rin were kissing each other again, this time both of them rubbing each other's bodies together. Soon, Rin started to grin, an idea forming in her head, letting go of the kiss. "Satoshi, why don't we make things more... interesting?" Rin asked, making Ash look at her in wonder. Soon, Rin took her clothes off and was wearing just a green bra and underwear, showing her beautiful skin, with Ash looking at her body in awe. "Care to join me?" Rin asked, smiling at his expression, while her face was blushing. Ash nodded, eager to join her as well. Soon, Ash was only in his boxers as well, with Rin liking his strong body very much.

"Will you be mine, Satoshi?" Rin asked her lover, wanting to know if Ash will be hers forever. "Yes, Rin, I will take you as mine." Ash answered, both leaning in to kiss again, with Ash going down her neck, licking and sucking on it, making Rin moan in pleasure at the contact from Ash. Ash sucked and bit down her neck, marking her as his mate now, with a Small Green Dragon mark on her neck now, showing that she was his forever.

Soon, Rin brought one of her hands down Ash's rod, starting to play with it and stroke it, causing Ash to moan in pleasure as well. Soon, the rod began to throb, getting the attention of Rin, who smile seductively, knowing where this will go. After that, they were both naked wearing no clothes anymore.

"What's this? Someone eager to come inside me already?" Rin asked her lover in return, having her ring hand finger circle around his chest. "Well, if you want that, then I might as well grant you wish." Ash replied, flipping Rin over as he was on top of her, his rod in position above her entrance. Soon, Ash is inside of her, causing Rin to gasp in pain, getting Ash concerned for Rin.

"Rin, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern for his Lover. "I-It's fine, Satoshi. I'm just not used to this yet." Rin replied, this being a first for her with the boy she loves. "You sure you want this? I can just stop and..." Ash said, but is interrupted by Rin again. "No, it's fine. Let's continue, shall we?" Rin answered, with Ash nodded in understanding, knowing Rin won't back down from this moment.

Both of them then lean towards each other, kissing again, along with riding one another with both Ash thrusting into Rin and Rin moaning in pure Pleasure. Ash brought Rin down, before he kissed Rin, with Rin kissing her Lover back with love.

Ash and Rin pulled away with Ash continuing to thrust into Rin, before he looked at her Breasts and Blue, remembering when he Sucked on Lulu's Breasts. Ash was about to look at Rin and ask if it was alright, only to feel Rin's right hand on the back of his head and pushed him to her breasts. Ash was surprised, before he licked and sucked on Rin's Breasts, with Rin moaning in Pleasure with her eyes closed.

Rin held Ash's head as he continued to suck on her breasts, moaning in pleasure and love, before Ash pulled away. Ash looked at Rin and Rin looked back at Ash, both having Blushes on their faces and love in their eyes for each other.

Ash and Rin then went back to kissing each other, while Ash continued to thrust into her, while having his arms slide down on Rin's naked back and down to her ass and grabbed it, making Rin moan in pleasure more.

Ash and Rin continued this, until they both climax, with both of them entering each other as soon as they built enough for each other. Soon, they were both exhausted, with Ash covering himself and Rin with a blanket. "Did you enjoy that, Rin?" Ash asked his lover, reaching his limit, while having his right hand wrapped around Rin's waist and left hand holding her body. "I did, Satoshi, I enjoyed it very much." Rin replied, also reaching her limit, while leaning on Ash's chest and both her hands-on Ash's Chest. Soon, both Ash and Rin fell asleep in each other's arms, with both having a good time together in the night, now together forever.

* * *

 **And Done. That was hard work. Anyway, now that this Chapter is done, Time for the remake Christmas Special so check it out as soon as you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I didn't do this last Night, but I was just tired, anyway its ready now. Also I notice that nobody has helped me yet with creating Oc cards that I asked for, but I'll wait a little Longer. Anyway for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Novaforce Stardust Dragon and LunaLight Cat Dancer.**

In another spare cave of the White mountains of the Spirit world, Stardust and Cat Dancer are in a passionate kiss, holding each other tightly, tails brushing against each other with Stardust's claws around Cat Dancer's wait and Cat Dancer's hands around his neck. The kiss lasted for a while until they separated to catch their breath, looking at each other with blushes on their faces. "Cat Dancer, are you sure?" Stardust asked, wanting to know if she truly want this to happen.

Cat Dancer replied with a grin on her beautiful face. "Stardust, I've waited a while for this to happen to us, and besides..." Cat Dancer said as she leaned close to Stardust's face, making him blush even more. "I want to see what this new body of yours can do." Cat Dancer seductively whispered, tracing his left arm with one of her right hand, her chest touching his as well. This tells Stardust that Cat Dancer truly wants to do this, badly, making Stardust grant what she wishes.

Before Stardust could respond, Cat Dancer grabbed his face and pulled him into an unexpected kiss, making Stardust go wide-eye in shock, before he also returns the kiss. This lasted for a minute until they both separated again, with Cat Dancer still holding that grin on her blushing face, with Stardust's face even more red than usual. "Do you accept my challenge, my love?" Cat Dancer asked, wanting to know his answer of their bonding tonight.

"I do, Cat Dancer." Stardust replied to his Lover, as Cat Dancer's grin got even wider as she proceeded to take off her clothes and mask, revealing her beautiful body, now ready for the challenge ahead. "Let the challenge begin." Cat Dancer said as she and Stardust engaged in another passionate kiss, while rubbing their bodies against each other, tails also brushing and wrapping together. Stardust even grabbed Cat Dancer's legs and wrapped them around his waist with Cat Dancer making sure they remain wrapped around his waist.

Cat Dancer opened her mouth for her tongue to touch Stardust's mouth, asking for entrance. Stardust allowed this, as the tongues battle for dominance towards one another, with Cat Dancer being the winner, exploring his mouth in victory, while Stardust allowed Cat Dancer to be the victory. Stardust wrapped his wings around himself with Cat Dancer.

Stardust and Cat Dancer separated again to catch their breath, both blushing towards the intense action done to each other, while looking at each other. Stardust looked at her chest, and before Stardust knew it, Cat Dancer pulled his head down towards her chest with her arms. "Go ahead, handsome, I'm all yours." Cat Dancer replied to her lover, knowing this is what Stardust desires right now with her wanting the same thing, wanting to feel Stardust's Lips on her breasts.

Stardust sucked on her left breasts, making her moan in complete pleasure at the intense feeling towards her. Stardust used his left hand to grab Cat Dancer's other breasts, making her moan even louder with her eyes closed in bliss and pleasure, while Stardust enjoyed sucking his Lover's breasts.

"S-Stardust, t-this feels... so good! Keep Going!" Cat Dancer cried, enjoying the pleasure given to her by Stardust. Stardust let's go of her chest, making her groan in disappointment. Stardust looked at her cat tail, along with Cat Dancer looking at his tail as well. Both look at each other, and smirked a bit, both having the same idea.

Both grabbed each other's tail, rubbing them together and wrapping them together as well, causing both of them to moan in pleasure, while Cat Dancer even licked Stardust's tail, making Stardust feel even more pleasure than her.

This lasted for a while with both lovers continuing to stroke each other's tails, until they were both ready to get serious. Cat Dancer looked at his rod, fully extended, and slowly grinned as she looks at Stardust, knowing where this is going.

"Are you ready, Cat Dancer?" Stardust asked his Fusion lover if she is ready. "Are you?" Cat Dancer asked in return. Soon, Stardust pushed his rod inside of her, causing Cat Dancer to yell in pain at first, before the pain turned into pleasure.

"Are you alright?" Stardust asked in concern for his Lover, afraid of hurting her. "I-I'm fine. Just not used to your new body yet, although I seem to be winning." Cat Dancer replied, her grin returning to her face. Stardust shook his head, knowing Cat Dancer would say that in a way. Stardust proceeded to thrust into her back and forth, until they were both riding each other in the same rhythm with each other with Stardust kept thrusting into his Mate.

"H-Harder and faster." Cat Dancer said, moaning and wanting to experience some more of this pleasure. Stardust replied greatly as they continued to ride each other, while wrapping his right claw around her waist and his left claw to stroke her now fully free hair, until they are both ready to climax.

Stardust and Cat Dancer stared at each other as they near their climax, until they both move their faces to passionately kiss again, both moaning into each other until they finally climaxed into one another with Stardust's seed in Cat Dancer now with the chances for her to get pregnant. After that, they were both on the floor, breathing very hard with Stardust on the ground and Cat Dancer lying down on his chest with both her hands-on Stardust's chest and Stardust's claws around her waist and their tails wrapped around each other. "That was... intense." Cat Dancer said as she breathed heavily from the pleasure that she has experienced with her lover.

"Indeed... but who won?" Stardust asked as he also breathed heavily from the pleasure he has experienced as well. Cat Dancer looked at him, and forming another grin on her face. "Why don't we engage each other again and find out?" Cat Dancer asked as Stardust smiled at her, already knowing about Cat Dancer wanting to do this again.

* * *

 **And Done. The Lemon of Cat Dancer and Stardust has been complete. Next is Ash and Celina. Also this happened on the night, before the second day of the championship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And Done with this one as well. That was difficult as well. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ash and Celina.**

Ash is in his room right now, preparing to head to bed to get some rest, until he heard knocking from his door. Ash went over to the door and opened the door, getting a surprise visit at the door. The one knocking on his door is Celina, who is wearing her Duel Academy outfit with nervous look on her face. "Celina? What are you doing here?" Ash asked in wonder at seeing his Fusion Girlfriend at his door and not at her room where she'll be sleeping.

"Ash, can we talk?" Celina asked her boyfriend, having a small blush on her nervous face, with Ash looking a bit confused at what she said. "Sure." Ash replied as he let Celina into his room, and then closed the door. "Alright, what is it that you need to-" Ash said as he turned around, only to be interrupted by Celina kissing him on the lips with her eyes closed and her hands on his face.

Ash's eyes widen in shock, but then he also returned the kiss as well, with his eyes closed as well, while wrapping his hands around her waist. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying this moment with each other as they felt their love.

They soon separated, looking at each other with love and care in their eyes. "Ash, I've been feeling... strange lately." Celina said, confusing Ash at the moment at what Celina just said. "Strange? Like how strange?" Ash asked in return, wanting to know how Celina is feeling strange. "Strange as in I want to kiss you nonstop." Celina answered to her boyfriend, with Ash slowly beginning to understand now at what Celina is feeling.

"I see. That means you want me badly." Ash replied to his girlfriend, confusing Celina a bit at his answer. "Want you? Why would I want you?" Celina asked her boyfriend, not understanding the meaning yet. Ash sighed about Celina not understanding, and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"It means that you want me inside of you, Celina, as in we come together as one." Ash replied, along with Celina thinking about his words carefully, before her blush got even more red as she slowly understands. "I see. And by coming together makes us closer?" Celina asked her boyfriend if that is what he means, with Ash nodding his head.

Suddenly, Celina grabbed Ash's face to pull him into a kiss, surprising Ash, along with going towards the bed as they laid there, with Celina on top of Ash, straddling him on his waist as they make out with each other, with Ash wrapping his arms around her waist and close his eyes as well as he returned the kiss.

Celina separated from Ash as she smiled a bit, with Ash looking a bit stun at her action. "How am I doing so far, Ash?" Celina asked for his opinion at how her actions are. "You're doing great so far." Ash answered to his Fusion girlfriend, surprise that Celina is learning fast already and so good on her first try.

Celina gave him another kiss, along with rubbing her body against Ash as well, and Ash followed as well, closing his eyes. Soon, Celina wanted to try something in front of Ash, and separated the kiss again, with Ash looking confused at what Celina did.

Soon, Celina took off her clothes, only leaving her wearing a blue bra and underwear, showing her beautiful skin. Celina even took off her yellow ribbon off of her hair with her right hand, letting it fall freely and wild as she shook her head to let her hair go free with it showing to be as long as Lulu's hair when it was tied up with her hair clip.

Ash looked in awe at Celina's new look, along his face getting redder at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "So, how do I look?" Celina asked her boyfriend, smiling a bit at Ash's expression. "You look... even more beautiful." Ash breathlessly said to his girlfriend, with Celina blushing at the compliment.

"Thank you." Celina replied, then saw Ash taking his clothes off until he is just wearing his boxers for her to eyes to see. Celina also liked what she sees, and wants Ash even more right now.

Soon, they were back to kissing each other, with Celina finding Ash's throbbing rod and playing with it, causing Ash to groan. Ash also grabbed Celina's breasts with both his hands, causing Celina to moan in pleasure, along with Ash sucking her neck and bit down, leaving a Small Purple Dragon mark on her neck, showing that she is also his forever.

They soon had no clothes covering them on their bodies as well, leaving them moaning as they continued to rub their bodies together.

They paused for a bit, with Celina and Ash staring at each other while breathing hard with their faces red. Celina looked down at Ash's rod, and slowly showed a small smirk at him. "Is this the part where we officially become one together?" Celina asked at her lover if this is the important moment. "Yes. The next part is where we officially become one together." Ash said as he flipped her over, with him on top and her at the bottom, with Ash holding Celina's hips.

Ash then thrusted his rod into Celina, causing her to gasp in pain, with Ash looking at Celina with worry. "Are you alright, Celina?" Ash asked in concern for his girlfriend, seeing her gasp in pain. "I-I'm fine. Besides, I think I prefer to be on top instead of the bottom." Celina answered as she flipped Ash over with her on top again, with his rod still inside her entrance at the moment.

Ash and Celina then went back to kissing each other again, with Ash grabbing Celina's butt, making her moan in pleasure. Celina also grabbed his head with her right hand to keep him in place, along with her chest rubbing against his own. This lasted for a while, until they began to ride one another in the same rhythm, until they both climaxed into each other, enough for them to enter one another, until they felt exhausted. Ash soon covered himself and Celina with a blanket. "How was it?" Ash asked Celina, sounding tired at what happened. "Amazing." Celina said, leaning on Ash's chest, along with her hands on as well, before she falls asleep. Ash also fell asleep as well, both reaching their limits and in each other's arms, along with Celina learning something new and enjoyed it with the boy she loves, now truly one and together.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. You know who will be next after this as well. Also I'll need some help creating a Level 7 synchro monster for Ash and a Link 3 monster for him, along with a Link Monster for Ash's Blue Eye's deck and Link Monsters for Lulu.**


End file.
